


【授翻/GO】引诱无效（CAC无差 大甜饼）

by Mary2333



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, But Aziraphale's not bad, Crowley is terrible at seduction, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, courting, 克鲁利可能并不擅长引诱, 老蛇太没出息了 末日后开窍的天使很主动 译者被甜晕了 不甜你骂我, 而亚茨拉菲尔则恰恰相反
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: “伪装自己，”哈斯塔说，“伪装成一个牧师，或者一个祭坛侍者。后者更好。他们肯定无法抗拒一个祭坛侍童。”克鲁利想象了一下亚茨拉菲尔被伪装成“饥渴”祭坛侍童的自己吓懵的样子，立刻笑得前俯后仰起来。恶魔非常肯定对方在把他送走之前会用汤招待他一番，再来一场充满正道之光的谈话。（克鲁利接到命令去引诱亚茨拉菲尔堕入黑暗。事情进展可能正如你所料。）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	【授翻/GO】引诱无效（CAC无差 大甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seduction Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943269) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



**【1996年】**

说真的 ，克鲁利应该为地狱花了那么长时间才想出这个主意而感到高兴——毕竟“让天使堕落”都可以算得上是地狱的座右铭。

哈斯塔的声音正从克鲁利车上的收音机里传出来。对方嗓音又尖又细，还有点像皇后乐队的弗雷迪·默丘里。

“你们想让我引诱他？”克鲁利不敢置信地问哈斯塔。

“他是天使，这能有多难呢？”哈斯塔问道，他的语气里有着一种迷之自信，似乎他是个到处哄骗天使的浪荡子，而不是找了具人类躯壳当作傀儡，喜欢四处闲逛的类似蜥蜴的生物。

_（*尼尔在解释恶魔头顶为什么有动物时，说恶魔真身也许在头顶生物里，人类身躯只是傀儡。）_

“我还以为他不应该知道我的存在呢。”克鲁利争辩道，他的语气就仿佛前一天晚上和那个天使分享一瓶葡萄酒的人不是他一样。

“伪装自己，”哈斯塔说，“伪装成一个牧师，或者一个祭坛侍者。后者更好。他们肯定无法抗拒一个祭坛侍童。”

克鲁利想象了一下亚茨拉菲尔被伪装成“饥//渴”祭坛侍童的自己吓懵的样子，立刻笑得前俯后仰起来。恶魔非常肯定对方在把他送走之前会用汤招待他一番，再来一场充满正道之光的谈话。

“是啊，呃，真是个绝妙的建议。谢了，伙计。”克鲁利说。

“这是你上级分配下来的头等大事，克鲁利。我们希望你能及时和我们通报最新的情况。”哈斯塔说。

“明白了。引诱亚茨拉——呃，那个天使，让他堕落。没问题，就这么定了。”

“最好是这样。”哈斯塔在离开时威胁道。收音机里重新开始播放弗雷迪·墨丘利的歌声，他正唱着“我想要给你力量让你为超音速超人*”。 _（*Queen的《Don't stop me now》）_

“去他妈的一切。” 克鲁利呻吟了一声。

  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


好的方面是——克鲁利坚定地提醒自己——好的方面是他对自己引诱亚茨拉菲尔养成新爱好（不包括吃东西这个方面）的能力不抱任何幻想。经过将近六千年的研究，克鲁利很清楚亚茨拉菲尔对追求肉体上的欢愉这种事根本没有什么兴趣，更不用说让对方和自己一起体验了。

换句话讲，这种尝试注定只会迎来惨烈的失败。但这明显是件好事——再好不过了。克鲁利并不想让亚茨拉菲尔堕落。事实上，为了阻止这种事情发生，他甚至可以去摧毁整个世界。

总之，在知道自己不管做什么都不会将亚茨拉菲尔推向黑暗之后，他感觉到了一种莫名的欣慰。 这很好。棒极了。非常完美。一切都可以按计划进行。

克鲁利的计划是向亚茨拉菲尔大献殷勤，然后天使会拒绝他越界的请求，就如对方将古董外套上的绒毛尽数剔除干净一样毫不留情。那会是和他们平常的周二没什么不同的一天，除了这一次，克鲁利大概不能直接回家喝个烂醉，而是要写一份报告，记录他的失败，让别西卜、哈斯塔以及地狱里所有的小喽喽们都知道亚茨拉菲尔对那方面的事极度缺乏兴趣。

这个计划真是超棒——非常漂亮——简直绝妙。

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


几个月后，克鲁利带着一本书和一个计划走进了亚茨拉菲尔的书店。 ** _这不是什么难事。_** 他会尽自己最大努力去勾引亚茨拉菲尔，然后顺理成章地遭到对方的果断拒绝。这样一来他就可以向下面宣布：“这个天使是不会堕落的。”他真的满心希望地狱能赶紧给他换一个新的任务。 **拜托了。**

亚茨拉菲尔从书店后屋走出来，手里拖着一架长长的梯子。

“克鲁利，真想不到！”亚茨拉菲尔瞧见了他，“我不知道你会来。什么风把你吹来了？”

克鲁利从葡萄牙拿到要送给亚茨拉菲尔的礼物后，在回国的飞机上就已经准备好了演讲。他本该立马侃侃而谈起来。

**_我为了寻找这本初版的《失乐园》而走遍了整个欧洲。我一直记得1826年我们一起去加的夫*的时候，你说过自己想要它。过了这么久之后，我依旧把它放在心上，只因为我是如此无可救药地爱上了你。如果你不介意的话，我很想在那张桌子上，地板上或者沙发上和你共赴云雨。如果你更喜欢传统的方式，我公寓里有床。顺便一提，也许那时你愿意待在我身边，直到夜幕降临，星辰闪烁。在那之后，我会为你创造新的星星，我们可以一直继续下去。_ **

_（*Cardiff，英国港市）_

克鲁利觉得亚茨拉菲尔听到这番话后应该会愣一会儿，然后说些“哦，亲爱的，我的好朋友，我决不会让一个像你这样的恶魔玷污我。对此我很抱歉，但还是谢谢你的书”之类的话。

可是最后，他把计划抛到了脑后，只是张了张嘴，问道：“梯子是干什么用的？”

“来点春季大扫除，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“每隔十年左右，我就会试着用老式的方法来做这件事，清理一下用奇迹照顾不到的犄角旮旯。你手里的是什么书？”

这是个完美的开场白。克鲁利瞥了一眼手里的书，又回头望向亚茨拉菲尔。

在他的预想里，有一件事是确定的——那就是亚茨拉菲尔会拒绝他的求爱。亲身体验对方的拒绝则是另一码事。克鲁利发现，如果硬逼他面对这两种选择，他更愿意让他的失望只存在于自己的假设里。

“前几天偶然看到了这个，就想起了你。”他满不在乎地说，把他花了大半年才找到的珍贵初版书随意地扔给了亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔这副人类的身体并没有配备良好的运动神经。只见他笨拙地接过书，好不容易才拿稳了它。

“哦，天哪。”亚茨拉菲尔不敢置信地轻声喊道，虔诚地抚摸了一下书的封面。他抬起头来看着克鲁利，脸上的表情非常真诚以及坦率，几乎使克鲁利有些局促不安起来。

“别大惊小怪。这只是一本书。”他说。

“这是弥尔顿的初版！要知道我已经找了它好几个世纪了！”亚茨拉菲尔解释道，“你说你只是偶然发现的？在哪里找到的？”

克鲁利漫不经心地耸了耸肩，花钱雇了四个人、亲自两次往返两个国家这种事在他眼里根本不值得一提。

“谁在乎呢？你到底要不要？”他问道。

“要！我当然想要它，但你送了我这么贵重的礼物，我都不知道该怎么报答了。”

“天使，这只是一本发霉的旧书。把它从我手里拿走就算帮忙了。”

“好吧，”亚茨拉菲尔小心地把书放在他桌上那几乎只是当作摆设的收银台旁边，“谢谢你能想到我。”

“我还能想到谁？别西卜吗？” 克鲁利深藏心底的胆怯使他说话的语气变得暴躁起来。

“不管怎样，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我对此非常感激。有时间我一定要请你吃午饭。”

他满脸欣喜地拍了拍那本书：“好好看完它就是对我打扫完卫生的奖励了。”

克鲁利疑惑地看着亚茨拉菲尔把梯子架在一个放满了手稿的书架上。在爬上去之前，亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地脱下他一直不曾脱下的外套，把它搭在了旁边的椅子上。

自从长袖长衫开始风靡，克鲁利几乎就没再见过亚茨拉菲尔的手腕 。当天使开始解开他白衬衫的袖扣，把袖子卷到肘部时，克鲁利只能在一旁傻傻地瞪大眼睛。

**好吧，现在这……这有点过了。**

“呃——” 克鲁利的话哽在喉咙里，他盯着对方光滑又白皙的裸露肌肤，“你在干什么？”

“嗯？”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地应了一声，继续他手上的工作，他每一次随意的折叠都让克鲁利变得更加疯狂，“你看，书架上面尘土飞扬的，我可不想把我的衬衫弄脏。”

“的确，唔……” **_这是yin秽的。简直可以称得上se情！_** 克鲁利心里默念起来。 ** _至少让我先把百叶窗拉上，这样除了我以外就没人能看到这幅样子的你。_** 他最后什么也没说出口，只是试着把目光转向别处——天花板、书架、自己的鞋子——总之不是亚茨拉菲尔裸露的前臂。

就在这时，亚茨拉菲尔爬上了梯子，随之而来的诱人景象足以让克鲁利从恍惚中清醒过来。

“我来这儿只是想看看你是不是想要那本书，接下来我就不打扰你了。”他在内心里咒骂着自己的紧身裤。他知道在自己的墨镜后面，他的眼睛都要发光了。

亚茨拉菲尔正伸手去够最高的书架，他维持着那个姿势，低头看向恶魔。

“哦，好吧。对了，别忘了那顿午饭。”他说。

“改天吧...”克鲁利低声含糊地说，他装出一副轻蔑的样子，挥了挥手便夺门而出，“以后再说。”

他走到人行道上，呻吟着用手捂住脸。紧接着，克鲁利像是又想到了什么似的，伸手打了个响指。他把书店的窗户变得不再透明，还额外锁上了门，这才匆匆离去。

  
  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


**【2005年】**

  
  
  


时间在地狱里依旧流逝，上帝和人类的所有法则都无法解决官僚机构效率低下这个问题，哈斯塔直到将近十年后才看到了诱惑天使这件事的报告。

“你说他无法被玷污——这是什么意思？没有人能逃得过堕落的力量，尤其是天使。这一点我们比任何人都清楚！”

克鲁利正在看《伦敦东区》，哈斯塔直接进到了节目里，坐在了维多利亚女王剧院里的吧椅上。

“可是，”克鲁利说，“他简直油盐不进。我已经使出了浑身解数。”

“试过伪装成祭坛侍童了吗？”哈斯塔问道。

“我第一个试的就是那个。”

“马呢？”

克鲁利开始觉得眼前这个恶魔对性这种事有什么误解。

“没错。试了老马的把戏*。对方什么反应都没有，一点也没上当。”他说。 _（*old horse trick 英国有谚语说“你永远教不会老马新的把戏”。）_

“这不可能！”哈斯塔喊道。

“我也这样认为，”克鲁利做出一副赞同的模样，“我觉得吧，如果连马都行不通，这整个玷污天使的计划也就没有希望了。我想我们最好还是换个计划。”

“这不是由你决定的，克鲁利！”哈斯塔喊道，“如果你被分配了一项任务，你就必须想办法完成它！最后的大战就要来了，我们这边需要所有能得到的帮助！那个天使下周就要前往法国马赛——”他把它念成了‘马瑟’，“——试图影响一个女人，让她去组织一些毫无意义的善行。你也需要去那里。我们期待你这次能做出点成果！”

  
  


“成果——没问题。”克鲁利随口应下，准备听天由命。

  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


这次是亚茨拉菲尔先找到了克鲁利。恶魔正懒洋洋地躺在海边度假胜地的沙滩椅上，已经喝得酩酊大醉。

“克鲁利？”当天使对着那个需要他激励的女人耳语完后，他看见了对方。

“嘿！”克鲁利喊道，“亚茨拉…拉菲…老兄！真是个惊喜！”他挥舞着酒瓶表示欢迎。

“我不知道你也会来这里。什么风把你吹来了？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“需要干点诱惑的工作，”克鲁利回答，“你知道的……”他不自然地低声说，指了指沙滩，“来自下面的命令。”

“确实，”亚茨拉菲尔点点头，“如果你不介意我问问的话，这次你需要诱惑谁？”

“谁？”克鲁利说，“哦，嗯……”他随手指了海滩上一个穿着超人泳裤的胖男人，“那个家伙。”

亚茨拉菲尔看起来有点怀疑。

“他？真的吗？”

“是的，”克鲁利说，“他会变得非常——邪恶。”

“我相信你是对的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，听起来对这个话题并不是很感兴趣，“我可以和你坐一起吗？”

“有何不可？”克鲁利说着，随手用奇迹变出了另一把椅子。

“哦，谢谢。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，在他旁边坐下。克鲁利把那瓶酒递给他。天使接过酒瓶，顺势直接喝了一口。

“这葡萄酒真不错。”

他们一边静静地分享着一瓶酒，一边看着浪花轻柔地拍打着海岸。

“我喜欢伦敦，”亚茨拉菲尔过了一会儿说，“但法国的天气还是非常不错的。” 他哼着歌，闭上眼睛，享受着夏日温暖的阳光。

克鲁利啜了一口酒，咕哝道：“你想要……那个吗？高挂在…上头的那个？我可以，完全可以……” 他用手做出抓住太阳的动作，“这会让你开心吗？会吗......？”

“看来你比我抢先了一步。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，声音里带着一点幽默。他的眼睛依旧是闭着的。

克鲁利记起了他的使命。

“我必须……”他冲着亚茨拉菲尔噘起嘴唇，“嘿，天使，你和我应该……”

亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛，带着全然的信任凝视着克鲁利。

“什么？”

克鲁利叹了口气，转过头去。

“没什么。给我吧。”他从亚茨拉菲尔手里抓过重新蓄满酒的酒瓶，痛饮了一大口。

亚茨拉菲尔伸了个懒腰，接着打了个响指。下一秒，他便露出了光滑的脚踝。那赤裸的脚趾陷进沙子里，若隐若现。

“这样好多了，”他说，“我已经很久没有赤脚感受暖烘烘的沙子了。这真是种乐趣。”

“Ngk。”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，克鲁利？”

“脚。你......有脚。”他给出了一个有些愚蠢的回答。

“当然，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我有全部该有的身体部位。”

克鲁利口干舌燥起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，从瓶子里又喝了一口酒。

“全部身体部位。”他鹦鹉学舌地重复着。

“是的，全部。你也一样。”亚茨拉菲尔笃定地说。他又打了个响指，克鲁利也光脚陷进了厚厚的沙子里。

“就是这样。看到了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔再次伸了伸懒腰，他的脚碰到了克鲁利。天使光裸的脚就这样毫无阻碍地触碰到了克鲁利同样赤裸的脚。两处裸露的肌肤紧紧地贴在了一起。

“Ngk。”

克鲁利身上的每一个细胞似乎都在那一瞬间充满了活力。他紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，直到可怜的扶手嘎吱作响。恶魔低头盯着他们两个人双脚依旧碰在一起的地方。

“这地方舒服极了，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“说实话，在我接到这单任务之前，我就已经在考虑休假了。你有什么地方要去吗，或者你能在这里待一阵子吗？”

“你想我待多久都行。”克鲁利屏住呼吸，对天使这样说道。这也许是他一生中说过的最真心的一句话。

  
  
  
***  
**  
  
  
 **【“末日”结束后的一个周二】** **  
**  
  


不用再为地狱任务烦恼的克鲁利一时间不知道接下来的生活有什么盼头。他已经开始有点无所事事了。于是，当他的座机在下午三更响起来时，他以最快的速度把听筒从座机上拿了下来。

只有亚茨拉菲尔和电话推销员还会打他的座机，就连地狱都知道直接联络他的手机。

“怎么了？”他问。

“你好，克鲁利。我是亚茨拉菲尔。”

克鲁利翻了个白眼。

“我知道是你。”

“哦，好吧，那就好。”

他们之间沉默了好长一段时间，最后是克鲁利出声问道：“你有事吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔清了清嗓子。

“是的。我想知道你今晚有没有安排。”

“没什么要紧的事，为什么这么问？”他回答说。

“如果你有空的话，我想我们可以一起吃顿饭。”

“没问题，”克鲁利说，“什么时候？”

“七点怎么样？”

“到时候我来接你。”克鲁利同意道。

“太好了。这是个约会。”亚茨拉菲尔说完就挂了电话。

“你说什么？克鲁利冲着电话挂断后传来的嘟嘟声问道。他把电话从耳朵边拿开，不可置信地盯着听筒。

“他说了什么？”

  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


当他那晚到达书店前的时候，克鲁利已经说服了自己。他一定是误解了亚茨拉菲尔在电话里说的话。

你可以这样认为：与亚茨拉菲尔这六千年的相处——更别提“末日”最后那一周对方果断的拒绝——或许已经彻底磨灭了克鲁利心底最后的那点希望。

亚茨拉菲尔出现时，手里捧着一盆小小的郁金香。他走到副驾驶那一侧，笑着坐进了车。

“克鲁利，我很高兴你能来。”他说。

“你拿着一盆花。”克鲁利有些困惑。

“哦，啊，没错，”亚茨拉菲尔结结巴巴地说，“我今天在沿路的一家店里看到了它，我觉得你可能会喜欢它。”

“你觉得——”克鲁利慢慢地重复道，“——我可能会喜欢它。”

“给你的花园加点东西。”天使补充。

按照他的标准，这盆不起眼的郁金香根本不配出现在他那些美丽的植物旁边，但亚茨拉菲尔正满怀希望地看着他，恶魔只能用堵着的嗓子说了声“谢谢”。

下一刻，他开着车在路中间疾驰起来。轮胎和地面摩擦发出一声刺耳的噪音，掩盖了此刻在他胸膛中滋生的那种奇怪又柔软的情绪。

“在这里左转。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“不去丽兹？克鲁利有些惊讶。

“我想我们今晚应该尝尝意大利菜。我还记得你在威尼斯时有多么喜欢意大利烩饭。”

“威尼斯？”克鲁利问道，开始回忆那是什么时候的事，“你是说18世纪？”

“是的，我想那一定是很久以前的事了。怎么，你现在改变对它们的看法了吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，“如果需要的话，丽兹酒店随时都有空位。”

“不，我……”克鲁利开口道，“意大利菜挺好的。”

“哦，那就再好不过了。之后往那个方向再开几个街区就到了。”

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


这家餐馆的风格与亚茨拉菲尔的一贯风格截然相反。与奢华的丽兹酒店不同，路易吉酒店是一个不大却非常舒适的地方。

他们走了进去，亚茨拉菲尔把他的名字报给了迎宾小姐。她领着他们走过主餐厅，来到后面一个更加僻静的地方。角落里的那张桌子上已经摆好了两杯香槟。桌正中放着一支蜡烛，烛火正欢快地摇曳着。

克鲁利可以感觉到自己夸张地挑起了眉毛。他坐下后，目光直直地落在亚茨拉菲尔身上。对方近乎是羞怯地回避了他的视线。

“那是——我应该——请允许我解释一下。”他说。

“我在听。”克鲁利回答。

**_这不会是你想要的，_** 他再一次在心里坚定地提醒自己， ** _你永远不会得到你想要的东西。_**

“我最近对你的态度很糟糕，”亚茨拉菲尔解释道，“我说了一些很无情的话，那是因为我害怕——害怕可能会发生的事情，害怕直面我的内心，害怕未来。我都不知道该怎么表达我的歉意才好。”

克鲁利点点头，恍然大悟。

“所以这是你道歉的方式。”他说，觉得自己搞懂了那盆花和晚餐的意义。

“不是的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，”或者，呃，也可以说是。我希望你能接受我真诚的道歉。但我今晚邀请你出来是因为……”

亚茨拉菲尔的脸在克鲁利的目光下逐渐染上红晕。这种景象简直让克鲁利着迷。那抹淡淡的粉色从天使的脖子开始蔓延，一直到对方的发际线。对于一个不是特别需要血液流动的生物来说，这是一个非常有趣的现象。

“我做得不是很好。”亚茨拉菲尔承认道。克鲁利希望他能赶紧把这个篇章翻过去。

“也不是说有什么不好，”亚茨拉菲尔急忙澄清，“事实上，我希望它是好的，但我正在学习。毕竟，在这些事情上，一个人永远不可能完全确定。”

“天使，我完全不明白你在说什么。”克鲁利依旧没有搞清楚状况。

亚茨拉菲尔深吸了一口气。

“我想最简单的解释就是直接告诉你——我爱你。”

那一刻，周围的空气都仿佛凝滞了。时间真的停止了吗？难道克鲁利在震惊中不小心让世界停止运转了？天使环顾四周。事实好像并非如此。他看见一个手里托着托盘的服务员正忙着穿过餐厅。只有他面前的克鲁利被惊到哑口无言，僵在一边。

“呃……” 恶魔说不出话。

“总之我想说的是——我爱你，”亚茨拉菲尔继续道，“我觉得你也爱我。至少我希望我没有搞错你的意思。你之前说了那么多关于一起逃到半人马座阿尔法星之类的事情，让我觉得这种感情似乎是双向的。但如果我错了，我再次向你致以最诚挚的歉意。无论如何，只要你提出来，我们完全可以把今天的事忘得一干二净——”

“你敢！”克鲁利咆哮道，终于恢复了他的声音，“天使，你敢！”

亚茨拉菲尔脸上的笑容释放了克鲁利内心深处某种黑暗而隐秘的东西。他的呼吸非常急促。他觉得自己很有可能患上了人类所说的恐慌症。

“哦，那真是太好了。我简直说不出我有多高兴。”他把颤抖的手放在胸前停了一会儿，然后放下来牵住了克鲁利的手。

克鲁利的视线无法从两人搭在一起的手上移开。亚茨拉菲尔继续说了起来。

“我发现，在我回顾自己的一生时——就像一个人面临无法逃避的死亡时所做的那样——毫无例外，你永远是其中最重要的——”亚茨拉菲尔承认，“当然也是最珍贵的那一部分。”

“亚茨拉菲尔……”克鲁利嘶哑着嗓子说。他的声音有些哽咽，似乎下一秒就要呜咽或者抽泣起来。他闭上眼睛，竭力控制住自己。

“我……”他停了下来，为自己依旧说不出话而感到沮丧。

“我知道，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔温和地微笑起来，向他保证，“真的，我已经知道了。”

克鲁利感激地点点头，慢慢地把手翻转过来，让他们十指相扣在一起。作为回应，亚茨拉菲尔握着对方的手举到嘴边，在克鲁利的指节上温柔地亲吻了一下。

恶魔身体里有什么东西微弱地颤动起来。这种感觉蔓延开去，让他感觉耳朵里嗡嗡作响，甚至连指尖都有些发麻。这不是一种恶魔该有的情绪，但是只要他和亚茨拉菲而在一起，他的情绪总是那么不同寻常。

“我希望……也就是说，如果你不介意的话，我想把这件事做好，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我犯了那么多错误，而这么久以来你一直对我那么耐心。我想补偿你。”

克鲁利摇了摇头。

“你不需要……”

“我想要。”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地打断了他的话，他紧紧地握住克鲁利的手。

“你有什么建议？”克鲁利问道。

“让我好好追求你。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“让你追求我？”克鲁利觉得自己头顶要着火了，“亚茨拉菲尔，我是个恶魔。我们才不想要任何人来追求我们。”

“请原谅我的冒昧。也许大多数恶魔都不会，但我认为你可能是不同的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我想试一试。你知道的，我以前也没接触过这种事，但为了你，我觉得我可以做得很好。”

克鲁利颤抖着吸了口气，心里默默诅咒起天使那该死的洞察力。他耸耸肩，试图摆出一副若无其事的样子。

“好吧，好吧。听起来纯粹像浪费时间，但随你喜欢。”

亚茨拉菲尔咧嘴一笑，轻易地看穿了克鲁利的虚张声势。他低下头，又一次轻轻地吻了吻克鲁利的手。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


几个小时后，克鲁利把亚茨拉菲尔送回了书店。

“我明天能再见到你吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问他。

“已经开始变得那么黏人了吗，天使？”

当克鲁利看见对方面带笑意而不是表现出生气的时候，他有些惊讶。

“哦，没错，会非常吓人。恐怕你得做好准备。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

在过去的六千年里，一直幻想着今天这种事发生的克鲁利此时此刻却只能目瞪口呆地盯着身旁的人。

“明天……明天什么时间？”他想不出有什么机智的话可以用来反驳，于是直接放弃。

“中午？”亚茨拉菲尔说，“如果你不忙的话。”

“我不忙。”他有气无力地说。

“棒极了。谢谢你今天来和我共进晚餐，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“希望你喜欢我送你的花。”

“晚安，”克鲁利说，“呃，等等，亚茨拉菲尔？”

天使正要打开车门，听到恶魔叫他，便转过身来。

“怎么了？”

克鲁利倾身揪住天使的衣领，让两人的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。亚茨拉菲尔没有反抗。他呻吟了一声，搂住了克鲁利的背。

克鲁利刚鼓起勇气把一只手伸进亚茨拉菲尔的大衣里，亚茨拉菲尔就后退开去，缩成一团靠在副驾驶的侧门上，看上去非常震惊。那亮晶晶的嘴唇显得无比红润。

“我依旧是个恶魔。”克鲁利笑着提醒他，为自己的偷袭感到非常自豪，甚至有些小兴奋。

有那么一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔似乎要重新投入其中。克鲁利以前从未有过被对方用那种看待甜点的眼神盯着的经历，但那的确是亚茨拉菲尔看着“最后一块覆盆子蛋糕”时的表情。他就这样直勾勾地望着克鲁利的嘴唇，毫不掩饰。

克鲁利又靠近了一点。不幸的是，这个举动让亚茨拉菲尔清醒了过来。他摸着身后的门把手，责备地冲着克鲁利摇了摇手指。

“不，不，我们应该在更合适的场合才能做那种事，”他说，“现在，滚开，肮脏的恶魔！我们明天见。”

  
  
  
***  
**   
  
  


克鲁利回到自己的公寓之后，他便直接把亚茨拉菲尔送的那盆花搬入了他的温室花园。

恶魔拿出喷雾浇水壶，开始对他的植物们进行每晚例行的洒水和训斥，但他明显有些心不在焉。

最后轮到了亚茨拉菲尔送给克鲁利的那株植物。

“至于你——” 他指着上面那个娇小的一点都不起眼的粉红色花蕾说。

”你——你就……”他有些咬牙切齿，“尽力而为吧。”

整个花园的植物都抖动起来，无声地指责起这种不公平的待遇。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”他厉声说，“否则你们都没什么好下场。”

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


第二天中午，亚茨拉菲尔提着一个大篮子准时走出了书店。

他上了车，脸上带着那令人“嫌弃”的、温柔的微笑看向克鲁利。在过去的一天里，这种笑容简直让克鲁利觉得自己全身都要融化了。

篮子被放在后座上，克鲁利以前从来没有往宾利的皮垫子上放过那种东西。

“你好，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔热情地打招呼。

克鲁利强迫自己直视前方，粗声粗气地说：“下午好，天使。你拿的是什么？”

“我这样做一定很傻，你可能根本不记得这件事，但是，天哪，那一定是六十年前了——我给你圣水的那个晚上……” 亚茨拉菲尔回答。

实际上克鲁利永远都不会忘记那次谈话。他曾经把对方那时说的话逐字逐句在脑袋里重复了千千万万遍。

“你说过有一天我们会去野餐。”克鲁利刚说完，天使的脸上又出现了那种明媚的笑容。克鲁利呻吟起来。

“你能不能别那样看着我？”

“恐怕从现在起，这是另一件你必须习惯的事情。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，他的语气没有一点抱歉的意思。

克鲁利瞥了他一眼，然后又迅速移开了视线，他的眼睛几乎都要被晃花了。

“至少在我开车的时候别这样。”他说。

“你又没在开车。”亚茨拉菲尔指着克鲁利停在原地的车说。

“我马上要开车了，你在那边对着我笑，我没法集中注意力。”

亚茨拉菲尔的笑容愈加灿烂了。

“停下来！”

“我才不要。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

“好吧，好吧，”克鲁利为自己暗地里的开心而感到有些窘迫，“如果我们撞倒了一些可怜的行人，那也不是我的错。”

“明白。”

克鲁利发动引擎，问道：“我们去哪儿？”

“我想我应该让你来决定。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

“哦。”克鲁利应了一声，心里却泛起一阵莫名的失望。直到这一刻，他才意识到自己是多么期待对方能够主动一些。

亚茨拉菲尔马上开始解释起来：“我想说的是，如果你愿意的话，在吃饭之前一起去兜兜兜风可能会很有趣。”

对方的这句话让克鲁利猛地转过头，看向天使。

“但你并不喜欢我开车载你。”他的手紧紧攥住了方向盘。

“那只是因为周围有太多行人了。带我们去个安静点的地方，一个我们可以独处的地方。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“真的？”克鲁利问道。

“我相信你，”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地说，“我想要相信你。”

克鲁利能感觉到有一股热浪瞬间窜上了他的脊背。恶魔知道自己现在的表情一定很丢人。他尽力收敛了一点。

亚茨拉菲尔正密切观察着克鲁利的反应。

“我说对话了么？”他问道。

克鲁利清了清嗓子，迅速转过头看着亚茨拉菲尔，看着对方脸上满怀希望的的神情。

“是的。是的，你说得很对。”他肯定道。

“哦，太好了，”亚茨拉菲尔伸出一只手，放在克鲁利的大腿上，脸上带着些得意的神情，“你要带我们去哪儿？”

克鲁利脸上露出了一个危险的笑容。他的脚重重地踩上油门，亚茨拉菲尔搭在他腿上的手几乎使恶魔整个躯壳都仿佛要燃烧起来。

“到时候就知道了。”

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


当宾利的车速超过120码之后，克鲁利知道自己可能太过鲁莽了，但是他们已经驶入了一个只有牛羊会批评他们这种违规行为的乡村。他心念一动，确保了他们继续往这个方向行驶。

亚茨拉菲尔一路上连手都没有动过，他也没有对克鲁利的速度发表过任何评论。事实上，他根本没有在看路，而是转过头靠在座椅枕上，目不转睛地盯着克鲁利看。克鲁利不断用余光捕捉到对方沉溺的表情，每一次，他的脚都会更用力地踩向油门。

“哈！” 当他拐过一个弯时，他高兴地笑出了声，那声音完全是不由自主地从他喉咙里冒了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔的手捏了捏他的大腿。

“再快一点。”他说。

油门的踏板直接被踩到了底。

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


他们沿着空旷的英国乡村行驶了好几个小时，直到克鲁利在一棵巨大的柳树旁停了下来。他们从车上卸下野餐毯和无穷无尽的食物。亚茨拉菲尔不断地把篮子里的东西拿出来：水果、肉、硬质奶酪、薄饼、饼干、茶壶，当然，还有一瓶酒。

身后的树干粗得足以让两人靠在上面。他们坐在一起，肩膀蹭着肩膀。克鲁利从来都对食物不太感兴趣，但他选择迁就亚茨拉菲尔，任由对方往他的盘子里装满熟食店里名副其实的冷肉、橄榄和奶酪。

对克鲁利来说，静静地看亚茨拉菲尔吃东西远比自己进食要有趣得多。事实上，这是他近三千年来最喜欢的活动之一。当亚茨拉菲尔咬了一口特别甜的葡萄或者美味的奶酪时，会愉快地呻吟出声；他吃第一口甜品时，睫毛会心满意足地微微颤动——克鲁利喜欢欣赏这一切。

克鲁利是推荐对方喝热可可的第一人。自从那以后，亚茨拉菲尔喝第一口热可可的表情就一直萦绕在克鲁利的脑海里。

“多么美好的一天。”亚茨拉菲尔吃光了他盘子里的食物，满足地说道。

克鲁利抬头看了看天空。这时几团云正好飘到了太阳面前。它们遮住了光线，让天空稍稍暗了下来。克鲁利心念一动，把它们推远。他冲着他的天使应了一声表示同意。

“我昨晚上网了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“你竟然知道怎么上网？”克鲁利吃惊地问。

“不是很擅长。”亚茨拉菲尔承认。

“你上网干什么？”

“我想研究一下你喜欢的乐队。那什么‘绒毛兔’？”

克鲁利的嘴角不由自主地勾起了一个愉悦的弧度。

“是‘地下丝绒’。”他纠正道。

“啊。”亚茨拉菲尔说，一抹淡淡的红晕从他的脖子往上蔓延开去，染红了他的脸颊。恶魔几乎是瞬间就迷恋上了对方的这种神情。

“怪不得。这就解释了为什么某个谷歌*会显示那些结果。” _（*天使用了“the Google”，而实际上谷歌单单作为搜索引擎时算是指向性强的纯粹专有名词，不用刻意加定冠词“the”——谷歌只有一个。）_

克鲁利考虑过纠正对方，但他觉得自己非常喜欢亚茨拉菲尔说“某个谷歌”的样子。

“你想知道关于他们的什么？”于是克鲁利接下了话题。

亚茨拉菲尔耸耸肩。

“其实我也不确定，真的。但你瞧——我正在列清单呢。”

“清单？”

“那些让你开心的事情，”亚茨拉菲尔解释道，他的话让克鲁利睁大了眼睛，“这么多年过去了，这会是一个很长的清单。不过我担心其中的一些东西现在已经不幸没有了。”

“哦？”

“比如，我认为你不再像以前那样喜欢私人马车了。” 亚茨拉菲尔继续解释说。

“没错，没那么喜欢了。”克鲁利表示同意。此时此刻，他再也克制不住自己想要触碰亚茨拉菲尔的冲动了。

恶魔伸出手，捧住了亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊。他慢慢凑近，主导着亲吻了对方。就像昨晚在车里一样，亚茨拉菲尔非常放松。他柔软的身体顺从地和克鲁利靠在了一起。克鲁利暂停了这个吻，他后退了一点想要摘下他的墨镜。他刚把墨镜扔在一边，正要继续之前的吻时，亚茨拉菲尔的手轻轻地推了推他的肩膀，阻止了他的进一步动作。

“怎么了？”克鲁利问道。

亚茨拉菲尔那头浅金色卷发在之前的亲昵中被克鲁利弄得乱蓬蓬的，他的眼睛睁得大大的，有些焦躁地看着克鲁利，眼神闪烁。

“我恐怕要说一些可能在现在看来还太过的话。” 亚茨拉菲尔坦白道。

克鲁利愣了一会儿，然后爆发出一阵无奈的笑声。天使的手按在他肩膀上，才让他不至于笑趴到地上。

“怎么了，克鲁利？你笑什么？”他问道。

“亚茨拉菲尔，已经六千年了。拜托，行行好，让我们加快速度吧。” 克鲁利几乎笑得喘不过气。

“我告诉过你我想好好地做这件事，我一整天都在努力克制自己，但是——哦，别笑了，你这个恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔嘟囔道。

“你也真够可以的，”克鲁利回答，“不管你心里在琢磨什么，都快告诉我吧，天使。别磨蹭啦。”

“哦，那好吧。我想说的是——你现在是我的了。”

听到亚茨拉菲尔声音中那种近乎黑暗的占有欲，克鲁利止住了笑声，他的整个身体都变得有些紧绷。对方的一只手越过克鲁利的肩膀，紧紧地握在他的后脖颈处。

“我也是你的。愿上帝保佑下一个想把你从我身边带走的人。”

“你——我——”克鲁利的呼吸变得急促起来，“对——那些可怜的家伙的确需要——帮助。”

“很好，”亚茨拉菲尔的语气非常坚定，克鲁利从来没有见过对方这么严肃过，“让他们尽管放马过来。即使对面有千千万万个没有灵魂的天使，他们也赢不过一个恋爱中的傻瓜。”

克鲁利飞快地眨了眨眼睛，后悔自己之前摘下了墨镜。

“克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，他温暖的，能带给人十足安全感的手掌仍然贴在恶魔的后颈，”怎么了，克鲁利？这太过了，是吗？”

克鲁利迫不及待地再一次吻住了亚茨拉菲尔，良久之后才结束了这个吻。

“不，你这个白痴。你说得一点没错。”

  
  
**  
**

**FIN.**

**原文太可爱了。感谢原作者写了这么甜的故事。老蛇没舍得吼天使送的花那段我真的磕爆！**

**Can I hear a Wahoo？ ：）**

  
  
  



End file.
